A Game of Death and Magic Oh and CHAOS
by ProdigyReading
Summary: Harry has been master of Death for the last centuries, after a long and chaotic rule he is sent to a peaceful land, where he will wreak havoc and cause many problems, this is A Game of..
1. Chapter 1

A Game of Death and Magic. Oh and CHAOS.

A.N: this is my first story, idea's are welcome :)AU Rated M for mature audience

Disclaimer: I own is fun.

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Parseltongue'_

"Speach"

Once upon a time.. we were young, let us go back to those times.. if only for a minute

Chapter 1

Harry could feel the power rolling under his skin, demanding to be released, swirls, of power floating around him, it happened when he stagnated for to long, Death demands life, life demands death, and after conquering this world and ruling for so long, his job here was done, his power's were pushing him towards a peaceful land.. let the chaos begin.

~  
A powerful surge of wind, flashes and swirls of colors, followed by a misty dark storm of power, were the signs of his arrival, he stepped forward onto this barren land, his every step searing the ground he walked on, deciding to pay attention to his surroundings he realised that he had accidentally been dragged into the middle of a camp, where the sounds of a feast or what appeared to be somewhat of a feast, men dancing around, women on the floor, begging in different languages, to be spared from the violent and perverse treatment..  
But all this was past already unimportant, he needed to feed his magic, the cost of this voyage was terribly high, he could feel his body burning up as the portal started to close, feeding on his energy to restore the hole in space he had created while sliding.  
Before his magic could eat more of his reserves, he rapidly lashed out at the first barbarian he could see raping a young sand colored women with brown hair, hungrily, almost as if greed and gluttony itself were feeding, he pierced the heart of the foul man, feeding more power into the tentacle of power so as to quickly, but painfully dissipate him, before absorbing the life essence inside his magic.  
As the first exploded in a surge of wild magic, nourishing him, more were becoming alert to his presence, intoxicated and indulging in rampant savagery as they were..  
Clumbsy attempts we're made by these bald monkey's to harm him, but with the wild state of his power at the moment, nothing could pierce the shroud swirling around him, especially not these short blades wielded by horse fucking men..  
Left and right, men would succomb, imploding under the external pressure his magic caused, exploding when pierced and even turned to dust when his body was rejuvenated.  
Nothing could stop him.  
Slowly but surely cutting a straight path through the ennemy, making his way towards the overly lavish silk tent he could see in the distance, once closer to the lord of horsefuckers, he assumed by his overly long braid with ornaments plastered uglily and haphazardly, with 3 men standing in devensive position by his side, Harry spoke with a strong voice, lacing each word with his sorcery, trembling in terror all around, men and women listened as the words scraped their very souls.  
"Chaos and Death are here, bow before me as countless have done, and may your lives be spared as proof of my mercy"  
'Hope one of 'em gets mad so I can scare them' he thought with a snort, he loved drama, he was vain and he was almighty so he could be.

'Damned, he loved these powers' he thought smirking inwardly.

Breaking free from his trance of terror, one of the men flung himself at him, breaking his internal self gratificating thoughts, to make an example out of this foolishly brave man, he froze him mid jump, with a slight thought of 'petrificus' taking a moment to decide on the punishment, he decided he needed to figure out where he was, and what people were like, so with a whispered legilimens and brief eye contact, his learning began..

Pictures started sliding by his minds eye, he rapidly deciphered speech patterns and Dothraki etiquette, if you can call it that, he found that he did not know more now than earlier, 'these men are very primitive'. He inwardly frowned at the lack of information, the dothraki were scared of the sea and most things had idiotic names.

He now knew basic valyrian words. Whatever that was, he saw images of masters exchanging jewels and horses in exchange for peace.

The human in him disliked the thought of slavery, but the souls it could provide was tempting the side tied to Death.

he figured he would have to punish the masters but for now, he had to get out of this fools mind, slowly extracting himself from his enemy's now liquified mindscape, he looked around, barely a moment had passed, be looked straight at what he now knew to be the khal of this khalasar, and told him clearly in his native language

"Today, either you tell where to gain knowledge, or end up like a quarter of your men"

The Khal quickly debated with his bloodriders before pointing toward the south-west and gruffly saying "far to the south west lies scrolls and artifacts long unclaimed, the water is large and the horses refuse to drink it, the men of the west have tried but none return the men of the east have tried and reclaimed little at a heavy price." The dothraki inwardly smirked as he thought of the curse and the men with greyskin.

Unknowingly, to him of course, harry was passively using his legilemency to scan the mans surface thoughts and smirked, at the man before replying

"nothing would please me more then a bit of action for once"

And he disapeared in a swirl of multi-colored lights followed by a pitch black hole that seemed ro rip space apart.

He could sense the magic of Valyria, he only needed to follow it.

A/N

ok folks this is chappie one sorry if there's any mistakes my primary language is french, tell me if you like harry :p

I plan on having reasonably powerful magic being used, very often during this work, weapons and fighting, armies clashing, flashbacks to different worlds he's conquered, jon, daenerys, arya, tywin, the dog, and my own brand of humour.  
Manipulation and control.  
Will be rated M for mature audiences.  
And I plan on it being over 150k words quite rapidly.

I need someone who knows games of thrones more to help me fill in gaps please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Game of Death and Magic. Oh and CHAOS.

A.N: this is my first story, idea's are welcome :)AU  
Disclaimer: I own nothing this is my only time writing this it applies  
Once upon a time.. we were young, let us go back to those times.. if only for a minute.

'Parseltongue'  
"Speach"

Chapter 2: Discoveries, Death and curses.

Appearing, next to a town, he travelled down a well worn path, a fair distance, but easily covered in an hour, he had many things to think over, one being how to get rid of this crackling energy overload, he could sense magical objects around the world and a mighty pull north, a pull that tore at his immortal side, as if someone else in this world was also a master of death, a challenge, he could feel a vague forewarning feeling and a freezing hatred directed at everything, it made his hairs stand on end.

He could sense no magical animals, and the magical humans were.. distorted, weak even, it was as though magic had no arms in this world, fortunately and unfortunately for him, it had chosen him as its output, it's arm, which would explain his increase in magical reserves, he had trouble keeping in his aura, burned was the grass beneath his feet, slight winds churning around him, a stale electric feeling to the air, and a constant deathly thrum, like that of a purring dragon, how he loved dragons from his other world, they were ferocious and untameable.

His mind seemed to wander alot the magical boost was making him drunk, 'haha, drunk on power' he chortled.

Back to the problem at hand he needed to fix his aura, find more knowledge, amass coin, fame, glory, spread fear and death, and kill the fucking bird that kept singing.

After taking care of the mental list, and the bird, he realised that he had been lost in thought for quite some time as he was almost at the gates, of a well structured if not medieval looking city.

Entering the gates he was bothered by guards pestering him in a foreign language, the language barrier was really starting to be bothersome, so he briefly retired to his mindscape to open up a connection of passive legillemency, which would permit him to connect with people talking to him to understand their words, in the long term he could associate words and learn the language, but for now this would suffice, and drain him a little.

Seing as his power levels were so high he thought he should fragment his power and seal it under a temporary lock that could be released by a powerword.

Back from his mindscape he could now clearly understand the man vying for his attention.

"My lord.. my lord are you fine there is.."  
His voice trailed off as the magic aura suddenly retreated as thought it was never there, making him fluster and doubt his own vision.

Inwardly smirking at this guard doubting his own mind, he said in a strong voice.

"Guard show me to the nearest inn"  
The guard fretfully pointed southwards towards a bridge, giving directions. As expected from a simple mortal.

Leaving the guard confused Harry, walked towards his destination.

~

Two days, two awful boring days, invading minds, retrieving information and planting the first seeds of his to be formed plan, finding scrapmetal to transfigure into plated gold, as even though he was almighty, basic transfiguration laws still aplied to him, and he could not turn metal into gold.. he had destroyed the first piece for daring to be unperfect.

With a heavy pouch and a multitude of unwilling seamen, confunded into joining him on a boat he forcively charted for a heavy fine, from the captain of course, his presence was costly after all, he set sail on his way to Old Valyria, hoping to find what he needed.

The voyage to Tyria, from Volantis aided by magic, took many a week, almost a moon, or a month, depending what world you're conquering. Cough slightly inflated ego.

During the trip the merry band of enslaved seamen, crossed paths with Sea pirates thinking them an easy prey, which was easily dealt with by harry, turns out pirates can't survive with wooden legs and only one eye, ok, so maybe he did rip everyones foot and eye out to replace them with wooden stumps and eye patches, but they deserved it, they were pirates! Or maybe fishermen, anyways they look like pirates now, closer and closer they got, and as the days went by, the sailors started to slowly get agitated, some even breaking through his confundus charm, only to jump off the boats bridge and drown, which could have been funny had it been his doing.

Extending his magical senses out like a drone he threw his conscience forward trying to dissipate the fog and feel the power feeding the curse, that is before being thrown back forcefully on his marvelous, now bruised, bottom.

Magical sentient curse 1 harry magical overlord and Master Of Death, caps intended, 0.

Getting up and growling a curse under his breath, no one humiliated him infront of his mindless slaves.  
The game is on.

A/N: chappie 2 is out already chappie 3 tommorow :) fav follow and review for faster chapters, leave your opinions they won't be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

A Game of Death and Magic. Oh and CHAOS.

A.N: chapter is longer for all you offliners :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is my only time writing this it applies for all chapters

'Parseltongue'  
"Speach"

Remember that smell, when you were riding your bike, going home, the smell of shit and poverty, the sound of cars going by, and that bad hood getting shot up, with mom yelling for everyone to get inside because supper was ready for you and your 6 friends even though your family broke as fuck.. ya those were the days. -unknown

Chapter 3: Behold, secrets!  
Vile creature I command you to stop! Yelled our overconfident main character.

Unsurprisingly, the sentient being refused to let go of the viscious mental battle going on, it was a breathtaking moment a clash between two titans, a representative of Death against the might of, it seemed multiple opponents,

Throwing his conscious forward into the eerie being, he fought with determination, even going so far as breaking a sweat, and having several muscle spasms.

~

From deep within the fog, he could hear a scraping noise, as flashes of light went out through the rolling mist, louder and louder, noises approching closer and closer, the shaking vibrations of the beach they had put anchor on, something was approaching him.

Preparing himself again he launched his mind at the beast and with a spiked sliver, pierced through a tiny crack in one of the defences, not prepared for the multifaceted assault of images he received, he was forced to one knee as time seemed to slow down..

~

How dare he!, they cried out, none may pass, none.  
None.  
None.  
None.  
They all agreed, they rarely agreed, for they also were vain, their vanity had stripped them of their anchors, their treason, stripped the arms of magic herself.  
They deserved this life!  
No! She TRAPPED us!  
We Destroyed our KIN!  
No! It destroyed..  
Do not talk about IT!  
But..!  
No!  
No!  
No!  
It sees!  
Don't speak its name!  
The cold!  
We must seek more heat!  
No brothers the heat doomed us!  
Now the cold can conquer!  
So cold!  
We need more power!  
To fight off the..  
No!  
No!  
Do not!  
King..  
No more! He growled.  
And they obeyed. For once.  
Together brothers and sisters, fight him in the plane of existence, destroy his body, sear his mind!

~

Flashback and mental image:

The volcano was deep and the road filled with danger, for years none had been able to approach, but they were the mightiest of their kind, the original. The Wild dragons.

Born from the flames of our mother earth herself, these fiery beasts sook her power for themselves, being connected to earth and magic, the dragons could feel the cold creep of death gaining on them, from the north, their instincts were screaming at their fiery side to set the world ablaze, to pull from the mother which feeds the world.

The council of wild dragons had not agreed, they had thrown the idea out, did they not feel the burn of the cold in their souls?

They had stood no chance, in an epic fight between 8 mountains as old as time, 4 were victorious it was the beggining of the end.

~

Suffer, pain, death, everything is death.  
So long, has this summer been, longer shall be their despair.

Like the children all the children, they are dead, they will be dead, I tire of this, We Seek a Cold sleep, why did they wake us? Bring us into this burning world?

To destroy men, all men, and their beasts of burden, weak, all weak, slaves! Folly!

Sleep , everyone should sleep, peace, sleep brings peace, I will force peace upon them, and make them cold, no wars are fought in the cold..

Extracting himself and thoroughly exausted, his plan was started, 8000 years they had waited, burned by the presence of living men.  
But now the time of heat has gone. Winter is comming.

He had unleashed fury on this world and the dragons were the key. Fire, flames and magma, searing flesh, the cry of trapped slaves burning at their mothers hand, doom. The Doom.  
The beggining of chaos.

Who..?

~

Who.. goes there, pale beautifuly dead eyes looked straight at him, frosting his soul.

Harry did not know what happened, one moment he was facing a fiery beast and the next, he felt eyes on him, impossible.

This was a memory..?

He could see a pale blue being, sitting crosslegged surrounded by a glacial ritual circle, playing with the miniature ice version of what seemed to be.. 4 enormous dragons.. destroying their kin.

Looking around him he could see nothing but ice and snow, heavy winds whipping around him as though a storm was rising, then a flashing of blinding light followed by a searing wind. Heat so much heat. He could the the pale man, running for his protective circle.  
A gust, a cloud an explosion. Nothing. Cold.

Suddenly feeling as if his mind was being shredded , he was expelled from the dragons mind.

ENNEMY! Screamed his mind, mine, my power! And he lashed out with all his might.

Sending a swirl of darkness straight at the mist, a thunderous crash followed by the echo of trees snapping like twigs.

Now running straight at the mist accumulating the power needed to gain access to this forsaken island, he sent another tendril directly at the beast slowly taking form in the misty environment.

A resounding crash followed by a roar that shook his being.

Suddenly a wave of frazzling electric breath sent him sprawling painfully across the now broken trees.

'Well this is fucking uncomfortable' He thought with a frown.

Yelling in a loud and very powerful voice!  
"Im not a fucking ragdol.."oof!"

The form, now clearly, a sizzling electric blue dragon, hit him with his tail sending him flying again, head over ass like a ragdoll. Which he wasn't of course.

Now getting back up from the watery sand, he decided that being a deity could be useful when being thrown around by an overlarge dog with 4 brains.

Wait. An overlarge dog.  
No.  
Yes.  
A memory unbidden, emerged from a far away life, a small 3 headed cute little puppy named Fluffy.

Gathering up some of his energy into a massive sphere, utilising the powers of chaos and death, swirling around each other, he sent the huge roilling ball of pure chaos and death flying in the air.  
And with a very anticlimatic "fetch" the dragon was gone. Fetching a ball.

A/N: well thats chappie 3 hope everyones happy :) 3 chapters in 2 days. FAV AND FOLLOW R&R for ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

A Game of Death and Magic. Oh and CHAOS.

A.N: chapter is longer.

The fuck did you do, michael, the fuck did you do.. ah the good old days before technology existed.. when mistakes were fixed with 6 ft holes and spades.- grampa unknown to his little man.

Chapter 4: who am I?

Making his way through the dense forest, following the pull of magic harry could feel emmanating from somewhere south-west deep within the thick foliage, traversing deep swamps filled with sulfurous gases, and nauseous scents, gritting his teeth and pushing on with his mindless slaves following behind, they spent hours pushing on and on, battling monstrous creatures by the legions! Suffering from blood loss, itchyness, drowsiness, and stained with the blood and carcass' of his ennemies, Ok. There were a shitload of mosquitoes here, harry and slaves decided to make camp for the night.

With a shake of his hand dozens of tents were transfigured from the loose leaves and twigs, cloth was taken, and enlarged, then sown into makeshift sleeping bags, with another wave of his hand and a whispered "infernus" a huge woodless bonfire emerged from the depts of hell, overpowered fire for an overpowered magical war lord / Master Of Death OH and CHAOS! caps intended, with a another wave he enlarged a tree so he could get a better view, floating himself up, by slowly draining the life around him, putting birds, bees, ants and flowers by the scores, into an eternal slumber.

High up, perched on one of the sturdier enlarged branches, with a vantaged position he could now see clearly for miles in the light of the everlasting sun's last ray's before dusk set in.

To his far right, he could see a trail of smoke leading to the heathens, to his far left he could see soot covered, half melted buildings, deciding to cover the short distance with a short slide, he appeared on top of the monument he had been observing, slowly going down the half liquified and re-hardened stone stairway, he made his way to to the first floor where the front wall had been incinerated by whatever caused the doom.

Once downstairs, he made his way around looking for anything he could pilfer and bring back, finding some dried ingredients, a tome or two, he decided to be on his way, to his right he could see some sort of shadow on the wall, moving as if trapped, but unable to move completely, getting closer he realised that they were infact moving shadows, suddenly he was forcefully pulled back into another life, a memory long forgotten, buried, a life of past recollections.

The earth was being torn asunder beneath his feet, explosions shook the very foundation of the continents humanity had been built on, war upon war had escalated, Voldemort had been right, Muggles were destructive, the America's, they found us, tracked everyone, and eliminated all our leaders at once, legions upon legions of american ambassador's were secretly spying on goverments worldwide and reporting back to home-base, now every goverment has contact with the magical world, except the Americans, who since the 1400s had not seen a single witch or wizard, actually believing them to be myth, fantasy for children.

Having spies in most countries during Voldemorts ascension, caused a massive leak, they learned of our existence, and the witchhunts began, rapidly, our leaders were decimated by the infiltrated agents who knew where to hit due to knowledge stolen from goverments worldwide.

A monday, he'd always hated mondays, from the time he was a toddler to his adult age, mondays were the beggining of torture harry time with the Dursley's, then school, halloween, figures this would happen on a day like monday.

America had decided to act first and explain later, actually going as far as bombing magical communities in the middle of densely populated muggle area's, we tried fighting back, but they had the advantage, they knew where we were, and they were everywhere, litterally, our spells clashed with bullets shields met projectiles, and did not resist long, you see magic is energy, bullets create kinetic energy, and shielding against 1 bullet, fired at approximately 2x the speed of sound hitting your shield and resonating as though hit by a sledgehammer, all that before the sound of the gunshot even reaches your ear, at a speed of 825 rounds per minute, we were clearly done for.

It wasn't all roses for the muggles, after having innocent citizens fall victim to the widespread neurotoxic gases, phosphoric bombs, and regular search and destroy teams sent to S&D all magical beings, they started quarelling between each other, as it goes, little wars broke out between useless countries allied with superpowers, unlike vietnam or iraq, it didint stop when America got its ass kicked, no they retaliated, sending infantry with portable WOMD, millions died, minutes within the fight,

In a retaliatory stike, several allies shot a 100 megaton missile, at the U.S, but does it stop there?, no it's a monday.

The tactical neuclear warhead was equipped with a self sustaining wortzite boron nitride drill, set to drill into the North American Plate, and detonate a mile in.

What they had not planned for was the worldwide repercussions, the moment it set off, a fiery hole was blown skyward, a cloud of burning molten dust, a flash of heat so powerful that the people standing near left shadows of their bodies on the wall, their last moments forever encrusted in the atoms of a measly stone.

The forceful shifting of the worlds entire magnetic center, the displacement of a continental tectonic plate, earthquakes of level 7.5 and above, and the complete totality of the west coast was drowned by a wave the size of his ego, a very huge wave, from Brazil to Alaska, and that's all excluding the thermonuclear cloud of dust about to fall.

Mondays.

What a spectacular end to a fucking monday, 'Garfield was right' he thought with a laugh, before disapearing in a flash of swirling lights and darkness.

His first Slide of many.

That day harry potter died.

back from his forced recollection, the phrase kept repeating.

That day Harry Potter died  
Harry Potter died.  
Died.  
Sitting on his rock, yes His rock, thoughts were swirling around his mind,  
'But I've always been harry, how can harry have died?, I'm not dead, or am I?, if harry's dead then who am I?, I seem to be me, or is he it and maybe I am he, so this would make me "it" also.

'But what is "it"' he thought with a questioning look at himself,  
Using his power to burn the ground, carbonising the flakes of molten sand, making himself a mirror, he looked at himself, deeply, admiring his long wavy hair, as though stuck in a soft wind, his piercing green eyes, his gorgeous body defined by millenia of conquering worlds.

He saw.  
He saw for the first time.  
He wasn't harry anymore.  
He was..  
Someone else now.  
Someone powerful.  
Someone strong.  
Someone vain, and modest, that people wish to be like.  
He was..

A/N: chappie 4 is out :) what do you guys think harry's name should be?  
R&r fav & follow for more :) & lol with the dragon :p


End file.
